Complications
by A Beautiful Breakdown
Summary: Back for year seven, Lily Evans and the imfamous Marauders come up against a more challenging situation. When Feelings get involved and Lily and Remus become head boygirl things get a little more then complicated My first fanfic so be nice! I think Lily


The sound of the train roaring down the tracks was a strange comfort to Lily Evans ears. She sat immersed in her book as the train tore on towards Hogwarts. She was alone in her compartment as was per usual, she never did quite enjoy the company of others. She was quite popular but never did enjoy being drowned in a group of people, so she would always stray by herself. Her desire to be alone made her seem almost snobbish but she never did really care. Im not out to impress or please anyone. She thought to herself, So why should I change who I am to fit the position I was given, but never really wanted. Lily was actually quite sweet, she never said a word against anyone, not even the Slytherins. She was intelligent, articulate, and extremely beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful auburn colour which, when worn down was flowed past her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were a lovely emerald green and her skin fair and white. Her face was almost perfectly shaped, she was in all words beautiful. Her lips were almost always formed into a smile bringing a certain light to her face.  
As she sat alone, deeply interested in her book there was a knock at the door to her compartment. When she looked up she saw the handsome face of a seventh year boy smiling at her. She recognized him as Remus Lupin, one of the four members of the infamous Marauders. Though he was, uncharacteristically alone, the other three no where in sight.  
"Uh Hello," he said, his voice was soft and sweet as he continued smiling at her.  
Lily smiled and nodded her head slightly acknowledging him, "Hello," she responded.  
Remus looked slightly embarrassed as he spoke again, "I'm terribly sorry to bother you," he started, blush creeping into his cheeks as he spoke, "Do you mind if my friends and I join you?"  
"But you seem to be alone Remus," Lily spoke in a sweet tone casually pointing out that his friends were not around.  
"Oh, well they'll be along soon enough," he began again, "If you would rather us not.." his voice faded as he motioned that he would move on to find another compartment.  
"No, no, It's quite alright, sit down," Lily said a laugh in her voice as she placed a bookmark in her book and closed it keeping it placed on her lap.  
Remus' smile got bigger as he sat down beside her after loading his things into the compartment above, "Thank you Lily."  
She smiled sweetly, "Anytime my friend, anytime." she said as they both soon fell silent.  
They both sat, in the awkward silence, as Lily served Remus out of the corner of her eye, he was handsome, very handsome. His hair was a shaggy mess of dirty blonde, which fell just below his ears and found itself carelessly placed in front of his eyes. The way his hair sprawled across his forehead was almost childlike and gave his handsome young face an innocent look to it. His eyes which were hid behind his messy bangs were a gorgeous bright blue, so intense you could be lost in them for hours. She found herself compelled to say something to break this silence but could find herself doing nothing more but watching him a smile planted on her soft lips.  
Moment passed before Remus turned to her and spoke, "So, how was your summer Lily?" he asked.  
Lily thought a moment, her summer wasn't exactly pleasant, but she wasn't going to tell him that, "I've had better," Lily said, trying to keep up her normal cheer, "How about yours?"  
"You know, times get pretty bad when your own family is scared to be around you," he said trying to force his own smile.  
"Yeah," Lily said in an understanding voice, "When your own sister can't stand the sight of you and yells out freak every time you walk into the kitchen for breakfast, things can get a little rough."  
Remus chuckled, "We're regular family outcasts," he said beaming at Lily.  
She tried to smile, but was finding it particularly hard to get past the fact that her own family didn't accept who she was. There was silence again before Lily quickly changed the subject, "So where are the other three Marauders?"  
"Last I saw they were taunting Snape."  
"They are such children," Lily shook her head slowly, "I don't agree with Snape as much as you four do, but to go on the way Sirius and James do, it's just idiotic," she sighed and leaned back into her seat.  
Remus hung his head slightly, "James does it to get you're attention for the most part," he said, his voice now hollow, but still sweet.  
"Well he's going about the wrong way!" Lily exclaimed loudly almost indignant.  
"I never said I agreed with it," declared Remus, "it's just the way he is, he fancies you." he stated simply, his voice now lonely and sad .  
Lily turned to Remus and watched him, his head was down and his shaggy hair blocking her view of his eyes, there was something about the way he spoke that troubled her. He seemed bothered when he spoke of James' affection for her. Remus was always the mysterious one, she was always finding herself trying to figure him out. He was quite quiet himself and was always the one who would just stand back and watch James and Sirius's antics, stepping in every once in a while when things got just a little too out of hand.  
"Remus," Lily spoke a question in her voice, as she turned to him trying to her him to look at her.  
"Yeah?" he replied, raising his head slightly so his eyes met hers.  
She watched him a moment, those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes she got caught up in them and almost forgot what she was meaning to say, "Something's wrong, what's the deal?" she asked, placing her hand on his knee lightly, in a comforting friendly manner.  
He looked at her, as if searching for the words he was meaning to say. Though when he went to speak nothing came out, and he closed his mouth again, thinking of the right words to say. He found himself in an awkward position and got up seating himself across from Lily looking at her most intently, "I don't know how to say it," he said finally.  
Lily leaned forward and smiled, "You're too cute," she said sweetly.  
Remus smiled and gave a bit of a laugh, "You're just saying that. You're too nice,"  
"Really Remus, what is going on?" her voice was concerned and sincere. She cared what was on his mind at the moment, she wanted him to feel better by getting it off his chest.  
"I," he began, but became lost in his words once more and just watched Lily's face, searching her eyes as if the answer and the words he was looking for were there. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. It felt like a betrayal of his best friends trust, but he couldn't help the way he felt.  
She watched him curiously, eager to know what exactly was bugging Remus so badly. He was never the type of person to become tangled in his own words. He was always the intelligent speaker of the group, yet here he was unable to articulate to her what exactly was on his mind. His eyes were intense, he looked as if whatever it was he wanted to say, was extremely important to him.  
"I," he said again, looking quite frustrated with himself, "bloody hell!" he exclaimed, "I never imagined it would be this hard,"  
Lily moved forward a bit more, again placing her hand upon Remus' knee, "Don't worry Moony, it's just me," her voice was cheery and uplifting, she spoke with such modesty it made Remus laugh.  
"Lily, 'just me' is the reason this is so bloody hard." he said sincerely.  
"We've been friends for how long now Remus? You can tell me anything, you know that," she smiled encouragingly at him, a smile that made him feel like everything was going to be ok. She had a way of doing that, just with that one smile.  
"Ok, I," he paused again and looked at her, her beautiful emerald green eyes gazing back at him, her hair falling over her shoulders almost perfectly, her lips formed into that beautiful smile of hers. He couldn't bring himself to tell her, maybe he could show her. He moved closer so his knees were now touching hers, reaching up and touching her cheek lightly with the palm of his hand. He leaned forward and finally his lips found hers, and to his surprise she didn't pull away in horror. Her lips pressed back against his. They were so soft and welcoming.  
Shocked Lily did nothing for a moment but then found herself kissing him back, his hand still holding her cheek, she leaned into it, her own hand finding it's way to the back of his neck moving her fingers through his shaggy hair. It was soft to her touch as she curled it around her fingers and smiled. She soon found herself becoming lost in his lips so kind against her before he slowly broke away and just gazed at her.  
He smiled weakly, "Do I need to explain myself?" he asked forcing out a somewhat uncomfortable laugh.  
Lily shook her head and smiled sweetly, "I think I get what you were trying to say," she said almost breathlessly.  
They sat in silence as they each recalled what had happened in their own heads, Lily's head was swimming, Remus was so sweet, it was hard to believe the shy Marauder had just kissed her. He was so kind about it too, his touch was so gently. He was so unlike the others, it was sometimes hard to understand how he clicked with them. They were good guys, there was no question there, just Remus was different. Lily found herself in a state of delight, her kiss with Remus had her whole body tingling, and she found herself wanting more. She was slightly embarrassed with her desire to kiss Remus again, she blushed and hung her head slightly, before turning to look up at him again, he was watching her. She felt a sudden rush as she leaned forward and pressed her lips hard against his knocking him back.  
He fell back as she fell against him, she was kissing him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, his hand found its way to her cheek and he held it there brushing away the stray strands of hair. He felt her hand move through his messy hair and it made him smile. He opened his eyes and again their lips parted. Lily was laying against him smiling, her thin fingers twirling a few strands of his hair as she kissed him lightly again before getting up. He watched her, surveying her closely, she was gorgeous, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of Remus' mind. He had the feeling something wasn't terribly right but before he could put his finger on it Sirius and James burst in the door. Standing up Remus greeted them and helped them put their things in the compartment above, seating himself beside Lily and giving her an affectionate wink.  
"Oh Moony you missed it," Sirius said between laughs, "we got that Lovegood chap good, and Snape..." before he could finish his sentence he cracked up in laughter.  
Remus shot Sirius an unapproving look, "Was it really THAT amusing?" he asked.  
"Oh, oh, it was great," cried Peter in a squeaky voice, "James levitated Snapes wand out the window and he'd almost lost it, he crashing into the food trolley he did."  
Lily simply rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Immature"  
James smiled as he seated himself across from Lily, "Ello there Evans,"  
"Hello James," Lily said surveying his appearance, his messy dark hair, so unkept, and his chocolate brown eyes hidden behind the rims of his glasses.  
Sirius was still laughing, trying to control himself now, but finding it quite difficult, "Lo there Lily." he said trying to straighten himself out.  
"Hello Sirius," Lily said in an agitated manner.  
Sirius, detecting her obvious un-approval of their little prank on Snape turned to Lily, smiling slyly, "You know you love me doll," he winked, leaning forward and blowing her a kiss.  
Slowly feeling herself loosen up a bit Lily smiled at him, "Oh Sirius," she said in a bouncy yet sarcastic voice, "You are just simply irresistible."  
"Now there's the Evans we all know and love," James said brightly beaming at her.  
She just smiled, these were the friends she had missed all summer, not the fake ones who put her in the spot light. The true blue ones who knew exactly how to make her smile. She missed each of them. James' outgoing attitude towards life, anything was possible to him as long as his three Marauders were there with him. Sirius' cocky too-cool-for-you attitude and his air of confidence, he was always out to make you laugh when he thought you needed it. Remus and his intelligent way of putting down anyone who insulted his friends so that they had no idea what to say next, the way he was always there whenever needed and would stay till he thought necessary to take his leave. Peter and, well his way that he always made you feel smart because he would do noting but compliment you on a job well done.  
Remus noticed that Lily's book had dropped on the floor and leaned forward to pick it up, placing it gently back on her lap, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks as he recalled how it may have gotten there.  
Lily folded her hands on her lap as she smiled at Remus, her eyes then falling on Sirius who was making kissy faces at her. She laughed at him as he screwed his lips up pouting and blowing more kisses at her, "Sirius, is there something wrong with your face?" Lily asked, pretending she had no idea what he was doing.  
James laughed, "He was born that way," he stated simply elbowing Sirius in the ribs.  
The train steamed on towards Hogwarts, which was not far now. The group shared summer stories and many laughs as they waited for their arrival home. Sirius did their favorite impression of his mother frequently referring to her as an old bat. It was common knowledge that Sirius had left home and was now staying with James and his family. Mrs Black was a dark wizard follower and proud of what she was, she believed that pure bloods were the only ones fit to practice magick. Sirius was ashamed of his family and where his roots lie. He was proud of who he was now and what he knew he was going to become, he stood by his friends pureblood or not. Lily Evans was a perfect example. Her family were both muggles, non wizarding folks, and she was the brightest young witch in the school. Sirius and the others were quite proud to be acquainted with her.  
When their journey had ended it was now relatively dark, they piled off the train welcomed by a booming voice, "Firs' year's over ere' now" it called, "Urry up now,"  
As Lily and the others exited the train and found themselves on the platform they discovered the source of the voice, Hagrid, the games keeper at Hogwarts. He was half Giant which made him far larger then any normal human man. He was dressed in a strange coat which seemed to be pieced together using different animal hides. His hair was black and messy, far messier then James' and long like his shaggy black beard. He waved at the group as the were hurried towards the carriages which were to take them from the station to the school. From there they moved through the doors and into the great hall.  
A great buzz burst out as many of the students rushed to see their friends seating themselves at their house tables awaiting the sorting ceremony to begin. As James and the rest entered and were about to seat themselves around the end of the table, a choir of girls voices called out, "LILY!" as a swarm hurried over towards Lily and the Marauders.  
All at once the group of girls began to chatter, James and Sirius who were already seated glared evilly at the group as they began to hurry Lily away. She threw them a 'help me' look over her shoulder waving to them sadly as the girls seated themselves a little ways away.  
"See you later baby cakes!" Sirius called loudly after her catching the cold glare from one of the girls seated beside Lily.  
Remus shook his head, "I feel sorry for her you know, she never asked to be put in the center of their idiotic world," his voice low and solemn as he glanced down the table noticing that Lily was looking to him for help.  
"Help me," she mouthed to him, looking to him to be her savior.  
Remus smiled sweetly to her and shrugged his shoulders sadly, "They're gonna kill the fire in her,"  
Sirius shook his head, his black hair tossing about slightly, "They're never going to kill the fire in that one, she's practically one of us, it'll take more then those brain dead flakes to squash her flame, I guarantee that."  
The hall soon fell silent as a group of small first years hurried in after Processor McGonagall positioning themselves in front of the staff table as Head Master Dumbledore rose to address the school, "Welcome, welcome," he said in his normal misty voice, "I hope that this year finds you all well, before I get into normal start of the year warnings and rules I shall allow Professor McGonagall to begin the sorting ceremony."  
As he seated himself again Professor McGonagall positioned a stool in front of the entire school, upon the stool was a ratty old hat. As she moved away from the stool slowly the hat broke out in song, its rhymes about each house and its tale were always an amusement to the students. As the hats song came to an end, frightened first years could be seen glancing around at one another, as Professor McGonagall began calling off names. The first years were soon picked off and placed into suitable houses. A great lot of them thankful the whole thing was over with, and again Dumbledore rose from his seat and began to speak.  
"Now then," he called out, "a hearty welcome to our young first years, and it is to you I set out these warnings, you and a few other students who seem to forget the rules of this school," his eyes fell upon James and Sirius as he smiled at them over his half moon glasses, "The dark forest is forbidden to all students, and there will be regular Hogsmead visits, the dates posted at the beginning of each month. I also would like to remind students of a new addition to Hogwarts, the Whomping Willow, a tree that is extremely dangerous, and I suggest you all stay away from. There is to be no magick used in the hallway, and as stated in you're school letters first years are not permitted to own a broom, and must wait until their second year to try out for the Quidditch team. Now I think that is enough talk," Dumbledore said raising his hands in the air and clapping them loudly together, "let the feast begin!" he called out loudly.  
The table and plates upon the tables were soon filled with delicious food, Peter who found himself quite hungry loaded up his plate and began eating quickly, taking a drink here and there so he didn't choke. Sirius, James and Remus glanced at eachother and snickered as they each began to fill their plates and soon their stomachs.  
As Remus sat with the others, his mind still on his kiss with Lily. He couldn't eat, he was quite anxious, glancing down the table watching Lily play with her food. She was so cute as she sat there, her gorgeous auburn hair tumbling down over her shoulders. Her fist lazily placed against her cheek as she leaned on it poking her mashed potatoes pretending to listen to the gabbing girls around her. There was only one decent one out of the crowd, Laura, she was Lily's best friend. She sat there talking away her dark brown eyes twinkled as she spoke, her facial expressions showing exactly how important the things she spoke of were. She wasn't the lipstick crazy kind of girl. She was sensible and intelligent, like Lily. She was all about women's rights, and equal treatment for women, and very passionate about it at that. So of corse Sirius would use this to his advantage. She was sarcastic and quick with her words, she may have looked delicate, but she one tough character.  
Remus looked up from his dinner and over to his friends, Sirius was making faces at Laura, trying to get her attention while James sat back and laughed, Peter still stuffing his face. Sirius had a way with the women, he and James were the most well known boys in the school, the most loved and hated at the same time. James was seeker and Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor house, all the girls wanted him, and all the guys wanted to be him. Sirius was a beater, and a damn good one at that, he was James' right hand man, wherever James was Sirius was guaranteed to be not far behind. Remus sat and watched the pair. He sometimes wondered how he ever fit in with the likes of them, he didn't complain though. They were the only people who knew what he was and didn't care. They didn't judge him, and were just like the brothers he wished he had. Sirius was always there trying to make him laugh whenever he thought Remus needed it and James was always good for a friendly heart to heart. Peter on the other hand, Remus did not trust.  
When the students finished eating and the food was cleared from their plates they sat in anticipation, awaiting their dismissals. Lily looked around anxiously as she rose from the table trying to find Remus, James, Sirius and Peter in the many heads that were exiting the hall. She heard Remus' voice then, "Gryffindors, this way!" he called waving his hand motioning them to follow him back to the Gryffindor common room. Lily moved quickly pulling herself to Remus' side.  
He looked down at her and winked, "Head boy , head girl, excited?" he asked  
Lily nodded, "I feel so Important," she said with a wide smile.  
The two lead their fellow Gryffindor's back to their house room, standing before the portrait of the fat lady Remus said the secret password that only Gryffindor's were allowed to know, "Jellofish!" he said loudly for all the Gryffindor's to hear as the portrait swung open and allowed them entrance.  
Lily stood in the middle of the common room addressing the first years as the entered, "girls dormitories," she said her arm motioning towards a set of stairs to her right, where a group of fifth years were heading, "boys dormitories," she said her arm motioning to the left.  
Sirius and James headed towards their favorite chairs in front of the fireplace awaiting the arrival of Peter, Remus, and Lily. Sirius looked up as Lily and her friend Laura approached, smiling he stood up and took a bow, "You majesty," he said bowing before Laura, watching her scowl at him as she seated herself across from Sirius.  
"Your jokes grow tiring Sirius, get some new material," Laura spoke in a harsh sharp tone.  
Sirius just smiled happily, "They bother you my dear, that's all that matters to me," he sang, turning to Remus who was now seating himself beside Sirius, "So, Moony, HeadBoy, how does it feel?"  
Remus shrugged, "No different, I still won't be able to control you lot any," he smiled, knowing very well, all the plans they came up with, he made possible.  
"Don't act so innocent Remus," James said accusingly, "You're no different then the rest of us."  
Lily giggled as the three bickered back and forth, Sirius eventually got up and thumped Remus in the head with a pillow knocking him off his chair and jumping on him pinning him down, "Watch yourself Black," Remus growled pushing Sirius off and straightening himself out.  
Sirius got up and threw his arm around Remus' neck leaning into him, "You know you love me moony you old dog,"  
Remus looked at Sirius and let out a sarcastic, "Woof woof," folding his arms across his chest.  
"Honestly you two," Lily said between giggles, "You act like such children sometime."  
Sirius removed himself from Remus' side and sauntered over to Lily, sitting on her lap like a child would, "I don't see you complaining pumpkin, you always get a laugh out of us."  
It was true, whenever she was around them, they always made her smile. It was just the way they were, Laura on the other hand didn't look as pleased as Lily. She may have been smart, and Lily's best friend but she was extremely stuck up when it came to Sirius. It sometimes seemed like half the time she ever did anything it was only to spite him.  
James then stood up, turning to face the group as if he had something important to say, "Our final year here guys," he said in a serious tone, "we have to make sure we go out with a bang."  
Sirius jumped up off of Lily's lap and joined James standing by his side, "James is absolutely right, this year will be unlike any other."  
"This year will also decide for us what jobs we will take up once we leave Hogwarts, too much messing about and you may destroy all your chances of being anything successful," Laura bitterly pointed out.  
"You are way to serious baby cakes," Sirius joked grinning widely.  
Remus took a seat beside Lily, as he turned to her, she beamed at him, her beautiful eyes like shining emeralds met with his and he felt a warm glow inside himself. Quickly he directed his view to the floor as he noticed Laura watching them. That one was like a hawk, looking out for Lily constantly, thank goodness she liked Remus or she would have made it very clear he shouldn't be gawking at Lily the way he was.  
They sat around a few moments more, Sirius and James entertaining the group before Remus stood up deciding to call it a night, he bid everyone good night and headed towards his new room. Lily followed not far behind him, wishing everyone a good night she trotted along behind Remus. They entered the room a found two King sized four poster beds.  
Lily squealed with excitement and ran over to the bed her things had been placed around, she fell back onto it becoming immersed in the fluffy comforter. Sighing joyfully as she took in the surroundings. The room was veiled in red and gold, the colors of the Gryffindor house, the hard wood floors had a lovely finished shine to them as if they had just been polished. To the corner there was a desk and two large cozy looking chairs like in the common room, in front of a fireplace, a roaring fire lit making the room feel like home. There were windows over looking the castle grounds, and a lamp on each night-table with the base in the shape of a lion.  
"Remus look, our own fireplace!" Lily jumped up from her comfortable position on her bed and quickly moved to the chairs, "This is so awesome!"  
Remus smiled contentedly, "This is the life," he said sitting on his bed, watching Lily enjoy herself.  
"All those long night study sessions sure paid off," Lily chimed retreating back to her bed, but as she did so she noticed a door. Moving quickly she curiously put her hand on the doorknob and opened it shrieking delightfully, "Remus! Our OWN bathroom!!"  
He just smiled, enjoying her excitement in this moment, James would surly be slightly ticked off that Remus had got to share a room with Lily instead of himself, "I think I may call it a night," he said beginning to root through his bags. He pulled out his Pajamas and slipped past Lily into the bathroom. Standing there he splashed cold water on his face looking at himself in the mirror. What a day, he had kissed Lily, and she had kissed him back, now he was sharing a room with this beautiful young woman, as head boy, things were just great, it was too bad that the moon was soon going to be full. He moved over to the open window and looked out at the clear night sky, the stars shining down on the castle grounds giving it a certain mysterious light, the nearly full moon reflecting off the lake. She's going to know what I am, it's only a matter of time. He thought to himself. And then she's going to hate me. He shook his head, his shaggy hair placing itself in every direction. Then slowly he ran his hand through it and hung his head, the negative aspects of this year becoming more prominent in his mind. Just don't think about that now. He said to himself, as he slowly changed into his pajamas and entered the room once more.  
It was now dimly lit, the same sky he had seen over head he was now looking at as he watched the ceiling of the bedroom. A candle was lit on Lily's night table, as he crept past he noticed her sleeping figure laying there motionless. She had to have been tired to fall asleep so fast, he watched her as he crawled into bed. The hangings had not been drawn and as he lay down he saw her mouth twitching. It brought a smile to his face to watch her sleep. He just lay there, his tiredness had faded. His eyes were on Lily, her soft pale skin seemed to glow in the moon light. Her hair, a mess was sprawled out over the pillow on which her head lay. She looked as if she were being eaten by a giant marshmallow as she lay there the comforter up over her sleeping body. Remus finally drifted to sleep some moments after, the image of Lily sleeping across from him was planted in his head.  
*********  
James watched as Remus and Lily disappeared into their room, "Do they share a room?!" he said sounding quite angry.  
"I think so," Peter said quietly hoping not to angry James too greatly.  
Sirius sat with his mouth open for a moment, "Moony's gonna get some," he said laughing.  
Laura and James both shot him dirty looks, "Lily's got class, and 'Moony' as you call him is a gentleman, unlike you Sirius," she scoffed.  
Sirius just grinning widely, "Remus is still male Laura, remember that," he replied with an air or arrogance.  
Laura shook her head in disbelief, "How can you be so naive Sirius," she removed herself from the chair in which she was situated and headed towards the girls dormitories, "I know Lily, she makes smart choices, and if anything DOES happen," she said with an arrogant smile, "it will be nothing the either of them can't handle, or won't want." And with that she disappeared into the girls dormitories.  
"I can't stand her," growled Sirius throwing himself into a chair.  
"She's Lily's friend Sirius, we have to be nice," James said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Easy for you to say," declared Sirius, "She's not jumping down your throat for everything you do!"  
James laughed, "Sirius, the two of you are at each others throats, no wonder,"  
"How can you be so naive Sirius," he mocked, "I know Lily, she makes smart choices, blah blah blah,"  
But instead of laughing, a look of seriousness came across James' face. He turned away from Peter and Sirius and looked towards the door in which Remus and Lily had disappeared behind.  
"Don't worry Prongs," Sirius said in a understanding voice, "It's Remus,"  
James whipped around to face his friends, "Maybe so, but, I don't know." his voice went silent.  
"Come on James," Peters voice was weary and shaky, "Who would want Remus, when they could have you?"  
Sirius glared at Peter, "Remus is a fine catch!" he growled, "He and James both,"  
James just shrugged and forced a weak smile out, "I'm gonna be the follower for once, I'm heading to bed," he said, his voice sad and distant.  
"I'm with you, I'm beat," Sirius said as he followed James up to the boys dormitories. *******  
As morning arrived and the sun crept through the windows a peacefully sleeping Lily awakens. Throwing off her comforter she stretches, the strap of her baby blue night dress falling onto her shoulder. Lazily she looks about the room, across from her, in his own bed sleeps Remus, his bed sheets thrown every which was. She smiled sweetly as she watched him a few moments, so innocent and child like as he slept. Slowly and quietly Lily got up and out of her bed standing over Remus a moment as he stirred, his eyes fluttering open slightly.  
"Good morning sunshine," Lily sang, her voice full of cheer, "how was your sleep?" she glanced at his torn up bed before taking a seat by his knees.  
"Morning," Remus replied with a long drawn out yawn. He propped himself up on his elbows trying to force his eyes into focus.  
"You destroyed your bed," she giggled, straightening out a section of his sheets.  
Remus just shrugged, rubbing his hand over his face lazily, "Rough night I guess," he said simply.  
Lily sat there smiling brightly, "It's still quite early," she said, "OH! I hope I didn't wake you!" she exclaimed, her smiling face turning to one of worry and regret.  
Remus just smiled, "No, No," his voice was soft as he spoke, she was so cute when she was worried, he couldn't help but smile, "What time IS it though?"  
Lily checked her watch and smiled innocently, "6:04," she said in a sheepish voice.  
Remus fell back against his fluffy pillows letting himself become eaten by the comfort of his bed. He groaned and stretched allowing himself to wake up further, his eyes falling on Lily. Her satin baby blue night dress was adorable, and sexy, her long soft legs exposed as she sat.  
Lily's eyes drifted over Remus' sleepy figure, his hair an even larger mess then usual, but it was cute. He always had an innocence to him that she could never figure out, "Come on sleepy head," she said cheerily taking his pillow out from under him and thwamping him over the head with it.  
Remus smiled and shook his head, Lily's cheery smile was enough to lift his heart from the darkest of places. He stretched again and began to stand up shaking his shaggy head, "Don't start something you can't finish Evans." his voice full of playful warning.  
Lily stood up and smiled mischievously, "Oh, and who says I can't finish this," she said in an superior tone. She clutched the pillow tight in her hands.  
Grabbing a pillow from off his bed he grinned at her, "You sure you're wanting to do this Lily?"  
She smiled innocently and threw her pillow at him rushing over and taking one off her own bed. Cautiously watching Remus as he stood there, his eyes fixed on her. It was hard to tell what he was going to do, continue in the playful game, or make his bed and get dressed. 


End file.
